Various types of plant support devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a planter with adjustable support stakes to support a growing houseplant, including a pot and stakes each of which include at least one section rod having a bottom end inserted into a receptacle within a pot upper end and couplers to vertically attach section rods together and a further including length of string attached to directly opposite couplers to prevent plant breakage and to support fruit produced by the houseplant.